(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine wherein fuel gas expansion in a combustion chamber initiates a reciprocating motion of a piston therein; more specifically, to the structure of an internal combustion engine capable of providing higher engine power.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a cooling system is essential to an internal combustion engine which becomes heated to an extremely high temperature by the hot combustion gas during operation, and up to now, for prevention of said combustion gas overheating the cylinder body, the technique of injecting water forcibly into the cylinder body had been a well known art.
However, the injection of water forcibly into the abovementioned cylinder body only has a cooling effect thereof and does not function in any other way.
Therefore, the heat generating in the internal combustion engine during various stages of mechanical processes, are either absorbed in the cooling water or are expelled outside and wasted. Also, same could be said of the heat energy contained in the exhaust gas discharged after detonation and combustion.
On the other hand, power up of internal combustion engines had been a subject of years' research, but increasing the engine output by altering the cylinder capacity had not been an easy task.